Neočekávaný dárek
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Helen slaví své 160té narozeniny. Nikola se chystá dát Helen ten nejméně očekávaný dárek.


**_Neočekávaný dárek_**

* * *

Helen slaví své 160té narozeniny.

Nikola se chystá dát Helen ten nejméně očekávaný dárek.

160 let. Věk, kterého se nedožije žádný smrtelník. Je to dar ale i prokletí.

Ve Svatyni začínal den jako každý jiný. Ranní příděl potravy pro abnormály, úklid, kontrola systémů, kontrola ochrany zařízení.

Slunce začalo vystupovat nad horizont a paprsky prozářily místnosti Svatyně. Helen seděla za počítačem a zjišťovala údaje o objevení nových abnormálů. Žádné novinky nebo podivné zprávy se neobjevily. A kdyby ano, její zroje by se ozvaly. Byla si jistá, že tohle bude obyčejný den, který jak rychle se objevil zase rychle uplyne. Nechtěla myslet na to, že má narozeniny a také doufala, že si na to moc lidí nevzpomene. Ale mýlila se.

V zápětí někdo zaklepal na dveře.

"Dále." jemným hlasem zvolala směrem ke dveřím.

Hned jak se otevřely dveře, vyběhl z nich Will v kostýmu šaška a za ním Kate v kostýmu zajíce. Oba dva se hlasitě smáli.

"Moje zdroje mi nic o nových abnormálech neřekli." řekla s ironií v hlase a musela se pousmát. Tohle nečekala. Na jednu stranu byla příjemně překvapena, na druhou stranu nechtěla na svoje narozeniny myslet.

Byla jediná, kdo zbyl z původní Pětice. Jediná, komu roky přibývaly ale nebylo to na ni poznat. Jediná, která neměla nikdy zemřít. Po 160ti letech svého života začala narozeniny nenávidět.

"Helen, no tak, alespoň pro dnešek přestaň pracovat a pojď oslavovat." pobídl ji Will a přešel za její židli. Odtáhl ji od stolu a začal ji šťouchat do ramene.

"160 let není jen tak někomu." dodala Kate. V tu se Helen otřásla.

Kdyby byla obyčejným člověkem a slavila své 60té narozeniny, asi by se bavila. Ale ona obyčejná nebyla.

"Dobře." souhlasila a pousmála se. Zvedla se ze židle a nechala se odvést Willem a Kate do knihovny, kde byl připraven parket, stůl s občerstvením, lahev šampaňského a tichá hudba vyplňovala celou místnost příjmenou náladou. Helen se opět pusmála.

"Děkuji vám." poděkovala a vešla dovnitř, aby si mohla prohlédnout celou výzdobu. BigFoot stál u okna a snažil se něco schovávat za zády.

"Nedívejte se, doktorko." zamumlal a rychle se otočil. Jeho ruce se pohybovaly rychle a když se po chvilce otočil k ostatním, v ruce držel velkou krabici s mašlí.

"I dárky?" zeptala se Helen a byla čím dál tím víc překvapená.

"Ano." odpověděl BigFoot a přešel k Helen. Podal ji krabici a usmál se.

"Krásné narozeniny přeju." popřál Helen a chytil ji za ruku, kterou právě pokládala na mašli, aby mohla dárek rozbalit.

"Počkejte s rozbalením do půlnoci." poprosil. I když Helen nevěděla důvod tohoto čekání, vyhověla mu. Položila opatrně krabici na stůl a chtěla si sednout na židli.

"Ne ne, tohle nepůjde." vyhrkl ze sebe Will a ihned Helen zvedal za ruku nahoru.

"Mohu prosit o tanec? Na tvoji počest." usmál se a uklonil se, jako nějaký princ, který se dvoří princezně.

"Ty jsi ale komediant, Wille." usmála se Helen a začala si užívat tuto skromnou oslavu, kterou pro ni uspořádali.

Will chytil Helen za ruku a odvedl ji na parket. Ukázal BigFootovi znamení, na které měl pustit připravenou hudbu.

"Ah, Celine Dion, má oblíbená." prohodila Helen, aby řeč nestála.

Will jen přikývl a s malým ostychem obtočil jednu ruku kolem její pasu a přitáhl si ji k sobě. Prsty druhé ruky propletl s prsty Heleniny ruky. Začali se pohybovat do rytmu.

"Já vím." konečně promluvil Will. Byl nervózní. Ještě nikdy s Helen netančil.

"Tohle jste museli připravovat dlouho." zeptala se a dívala se kolem sebe a pozorovala jemnou výzdobu.

"Nezáleží na tom, jak dlouho. Hlavně že se ti to líbí." odpověděl Will.

Ztěžka polkl a snažil se držet od Helen "zdravý" odstup. Její vůně ho neustále přitahovala. Okna místnosti byla otevřená a do místnosti proudil jemný větřík. Heleniny vlasy se pohybovaly ve větru a všude kolem byla cítit jejich vůně. Když se Helen dívala na světla nad parketem, Will zavřel oči a nasál tu vůni, která se snažila otupit jeho smysly, jeho zdravý úsudek.

Píseň pomalu doznívala a Helen vyprostila svoji ruku z Willova sevření.

Poodstoupila od něj a usmála se.

"Děkuji za tanec." poděkovala a chtěla se vrátit ke stolu a sednout si.

"Není zač, to já děkuji. Ale ještě to není celý dárek, který pro tebe mám."

odpověděl Will. Nestačil už nic říct, když se ve dveřích objevila tmavá postava. Nebylo tam světlo, takže nikdo nemohl rozeznat kdo to je. Byl slyšet pouze zvuk otevírajících se dveří. Všichni přítomní v místnosti se podívali tím směrem.

"Mohu také požádat o tanec?" zeptala se ta tajemná osoba a vystoupila ze stínu. Helen nemusela ani vidět tvář, aby věděla, kdo je to.

"Nikola Tesla, jaké překvapení." řekla suše Helen a sestoupila z parketu.

"Jak jsi se sem dostal?" zeptala se a probodla ho pohledem. Musela uznat, že v obleku vypadal vždy dobře. Jeho tvář osvětlovalo jedno z barevných světel a v jeho očích se odrážela světýlka svíček, které stály na podstavci před ním.

Vypadal božsky.

"Neodpověděla jsi mi na moji otázku. Nevidím tedy důvod odpovídat na tvoji, Helen." řekl Nikola a přešel až k ní. Díval se ji do očí. Nevěděla co odpovědět. Požádal ji o tanec přede všema. Nechtěla být "Ta špatná." v jejich očích.

"Jeden tanec ti věnovat mohu." vysoukala ze sebe i když z toho měla podivný pocit. Jedna její část ji říkala, že to bude paráda, ale druhá ji přemlouvala, ať to nedělá. V poslední době si Nikola držel ode všech odstup. Možná to bylo tím, že už se necítil tak vyjímečný jako dřív. Jako když byl upírem.

Jeho nové schopnosti se stále rozvíjely, zjišťoval, na co je může použít. Ještě si sám sebou nebyl tak jistý. A měl strach. Strach z toho, že zestárne a že jednoho dne bude ležet na smrtelné posteli.

Vystoupal na parket s těmito myšlenkami v hlavě a natáhl ruku k Helen.

Ta se jen ohlédla po ostatních a když zjistila, že se každý věnuje nějaké činnosti, vystoupila k němu a spojila jejich ruce.

Nikola si ji přitáhl k sobě a položil ji ruku kolem pasu. Připravil se k tanci.

"Hej, chlupáči, pusť tam nějakou hudbu." zvolal na BigFoota a usmál se tím svým šibalským úsměvem. Podíval se opět na Helen. Ta stála jako přikovaná na jednom místě, našponovaná a nervózní. Tančit s Nikolou?

Noční můra nebo splněná touha?

Hudba začala vycházet z reproduktorů a Nikola jemným pohybem uvedl oba dva do pohybu. Snažil se k Helen stále více přiblížit, ale ona se neustále odtahovala.

"Ale no tak, Helen. Troška intimnosti." usmál se a v jeho očích mu hráli všichni čertíci.

"Nikolo." okřikla ho, když se snažil rukou sjet níž, než dovolovala etiketa při tanci.

"Tohle není tanec dvou puberťáků." dodala a v jejím pohledu se odráželo rozčilení. Povytáhla jeho ruku zpět na oblast jejích zad a pokračovala v tanci.

"Mám pro tebe dárek." řekl Nikola a usmál se.

"Nikolo…" nestačila doříct větu. Zřejmně Nikola věděl, že si chce stěžovat a vymlouvat se, že nepotřebuje žádné dárky.

"Chci ti ho dát a nic mi v tom nezabrání." bránil se Nikola.

Helen si nevšimla žádné krabičky, kterou by Nikola přinesl a tak začala přemýšlet, co by to asi mohlo být. I když nechtěla přijímat žádné dárky, to, co měla dostat od Nikoli ji zajímalo. Zaměstnávalo to její myšlenky.

"Vidím, že přemýšlíš." dodal a zvedl jednou rukou její hlavu tak, aby se ji mohl podívat do tváře.

"Nehledej to tady." poradil ji.

"Můžeš mi alespoň naznačit co to je? Nemám ráda překvapení." odpověděla Helen a ani si nevšimla, že jim začala hrát druhá píseň. Nikola se stále pohyboval do rytmu a pobízel tak Helen, aby se pohybovala s ním.

Využil toho, že si Helen ničeho nevšimla.

"Ne. Mělo by mi to být líto, ale není. Je to překvapení. Jediné co ti řeknu je to, že jsi to ještě v životě nedělala." dodal Nikola a uličnicky se pousmál. Helen se zastavila a probodla ho pohledem.

"Upřímně? Mám z toho špatný pocit." řekla Helen a nechala Nikolu samotného na parketu a odešla k ostatním.

"Dárek ti předám večer." zvolal Nikola a vydal se směrem k otevřenému balkonu. Vyšel ven a sedl si na křeslo, které si Helen před pár dny vyndala ven, aby mohla být na čerstvém vzduchu i když pracovala.

"Co se stalo?" ozvalo se od balkonových dveří. Kate vešla na balkon a sedla si na schůdek naproti Nikolovi.

"Cítím nějaké napětí mezi vámi." dodala.

"Tohle není nic pro malé děti." odpověděl Nikola a ironicky se pousmál. Rád provokoval Heleniny "děti".

"Nepleť se do toho, známe se s Helen už moc dlouho na to, aby nám do našeho vztahu kecal někdo takový, jako ty." odpověděl Nikola až to Kate zabolelo. Takhle se k ní chovat nemusel.

"Magnusová měla pravdu. Jsi sobec." odpověděla, zvedla se ze schůdku a vyšla z balkonu opět k ostatním. Nikola zůstal sedět na křesle a pozoroval okolí. Díval se na nebe, pozoroval létající ptáky a mraky, které pluly oblohou.

Oslava se chýlila ke konci. Helen se postavila ze židle a rozhlédla se po všech, kteří s ní seděli kolem stolu. Pozvedla skleničku a chtěla pronést přípitek.

"Na tebe, Helen." zvolal Will a vyskočil ze židle.

"Vše nej, doktorko." dodala Kate a cinkla svoji skleničkou o tu její.

"Na vás." zamumlal BigFoot a přisunul svoji skleničku s vodou k ostatním.

"Ať takových let, jako jsi prožila do teď, je ještě mnoho." ozvalo se od balkonových dveří kde stál Nikola.

"Mohu si na tebe taky připít?" dodal.

"Jistě." odpověděla Helen a rukou mu dala znamení, ať se k nim přidá.

"Nazdraví." vykoktal ze sebe Henry, už mírně opilí a silou cinkl skleničkou o skleničky ostatních a vylil trochu vína na stůl. Všichni se začali smát.

"Pardoon." dodal Henry.

"Děkuji vám všem za krásnou oslavu a za krásné tance." obdarovala Willa a Nikolu děkovným pohledem. Pozvedla svoji sklenku a začala pít.

Vypila ji až do dna. Musela si přiznat, že potřebuje trošku vzpružit, aby nebyla tak nervózní z Nikolova dárku.

"Helen, je na čase. Musíme jít." řekl Nikola a podíval se na hodinky.

"Kam?" zeptala se Helen a otočila se k němu celým tělem.

"Vše poznáš až na místě." odpověděl Nikola.

Helen přes sebe přehodila bundu, Nikola se oblékl do svého dlouhého kabátu a oba dva po chvilce zmizeli za dveřmi.

"Jedeme někam?" zeptala se Helen, když slyšela přijíždět auto. Bylo to dost hlasité auto, zřejmně nějaký starší model.

"Ano." odpověděl Nikola a zdráhal se říct více detailů.

"Nevím, jestli s tebou chci jet, když mě nic neřekneš." dožadovala se Helen alespoň malé nápovědy.

"Nic ti nepovím. A moc dobře vím, že tvoje zvědavost by ti nedala spát." řekl s jistotou v hlase Nikola a když starší auto zastavilo přímo před nimi, otevřel dveře a nechal Helen nastoupit. Poté si sedl vedle ní a zavřel dveře.

Neřekl řidiči ani slovo a vydali se na cestu. Musel to mít vše předem promyšlené.

"Génius, nezapomeň." problesklo Helen hlavou a pousmála se. Nikola si toho všiml.

"Copak se děje?" zeptal se a byl zvědavý, proč se Helen najednou usmívá.

"Ale, jen jsem si na něco vzpomněla." odpověděla Helen a sledovala cestu.

Vyjely z města a projížděly lesem. Sledovali louky, polní cesty, kopce, lesy.

Asi po patnácti minutách jízdy zastavili na louce.

"Jsme na místě, pane." oznámil řidič a čekal na zaplacení.

Nikola vyndal z náprsní kapsy peníze a zaplatil. Poté vystoupil a podal Helen ruku, aby ji mohl pomoct vystoupit z auta.

Helen ihned svoji ruku vymanila z jeho sevření, když už stála na vlastních nohách. Zabouchla dveře auta a to ihned odjelo.

"Jak se dostaneme domů?" zeptala se.

"Ty jsi ho nechal jen tak odjet?" dodala a tvářila se až vyděšeně.

"Neboj se." uklidnil Nikola Helen otřepanou frází a vydal se skrz porost, který je dělil od velké louky.

Když oba dva prošli skrz bodláky a ostružiny, uviděli před sebou malé cestovní letadlo.

"Nikolo? Tohle tu má stát?" zeptala se překvapeně Helen.

"Ano, jen pojď." pobízel Helen, aby šla za ním.

"Vše je tak, jak má být." dodal.

Přešel k letadlu a když zaklepal na dveře, ozvaly se hlasy.

"Už jdeme."

"Co se to sakra děje?" zeptala se a otočila si Nikolu k sobě.

"Uklidni se, vše se dozvíš. A nebo vlastně nedozvíš." usmál se ironicky Nikola a vyhrnul si rukávy.

Z letadla vystoupili dva muži a v rukou nesli nějaké baťohy.

"Dobrý podvečer." pozdravil jeden z nich a druhý jen přikývl.

Oba dva položili věci na zem a v rukou drželi pouze něco jako potapěčské obleky.

"Oblečte si to, prosím." řekl jeden z mužů a podal Nikolovi jeden oblek. Druhý muž přešel k Helen a pomohl ji se obléknout.  
"Nevím, co se tu děje, ale až to zkončí, dostaneš ode mě díl." vztekala se Helen. Oblékla se a když byl Nikola také hotov, nahnali je oba dva muži do letadla. Posadili je na sedačky, připoutali a zavřeli dveře od letadla.

Přes vysílačku nahlásili, že jsou připraveni a letadlo se rozjelo.

Po chvilce se vznesli do oblak.

"Teď už mi to řekneš?" zeptala se Helen Nikoli, když se dostatečně nabažila pohledu z okénka.

"Ne." stále vzdoroval Nikola a usmíval se.

"Tady si nasaďte vysílačky, budete skrz ně moci během letu komunikovat."

řekl jeden z mužů a podal jim malé vysílačky za ucho. Oba dva si je nasadili a zapnuli. Když dosáhli příslušné výšky, jeden z mužů otevřel dveře letadla, vyzval Helen, aby si k němu stoupnula zády a on si ji tak mohl k sobě připoutat. Helen už tušila co se bude dít a zvedal se ji z toho žaludek.

Asi neměla vypít tolik vína.

Nikola udělal to samé s druhým mužem a všichni naráz vyskočili. Helen se nestačila ani nadechnout. Vítr ji začal šlehat do tváře. Když se konečně přestali točit dokolečka, snažili se najít Nikolu s tím druhým mužem. Po chvilce je našli.

"Paní Magnusová, chyťte pana Teslu za ruku, tak alespoň budeme moci zůstat u sebe." navrhl muž, který měl k sobě připoutanou Helen.

I když se Helen cítila podivně, natáhla k Nikolovi ruku a kývla hlavou.

Nikola ji pevně stiskl ruku a všichni se společně vznášeli ve vzduchu.

"Helen, podívej se." řekl Nikola a druhou rukou ukázal na zapadající Slunce.

"Ach můj bože." řekla Helen a zadívala se na červenajcí Slunce. V jejích očích se odrážela ta krásná pálivá barva až ji začaly téct slzy.

"Vše nejlepší, Helen." řekl milým hlasem Nikola a usmál se na ni.

"Tohle je asi ten nejkrásnější dárek, který jsem dostala. Nečekala jsem to."

řekla Helen s naprosto vážným tónem v hlase. Nikola stiskl jeji ruku na znamení, že je rád. Že je šťastný.

Po chvilce volného pádu musely oba dva muži vypustit padáky.

"Prosím, pusťte se. Musíme vytáhnout padáky." řekl jeden z mužů a Helen pustila Nikolovu ruku. Padáky se vystřelily až to se všema trošku škublo.

Když se k sobě zase přiblížili, Helen opět chytila Nikolu za ruku a ještě chvíli se vznášeli ve vzduchu a pozorovaly zapadající Slunce.

Když už byl vidět jen kousek Slunce za horizontem, pomalu se začali všichni snášet k zemi. Když dopadli na zem a padáky spadly za ně, odpoutal se Nikola od muže, se kterým letěl a přešel k Helen.

"Pomůžu ti." řekl a odpoutal Helen od druhého muže. Nelíbilo se mu, jak na ni ten druhý šahal.

"Děkuji hoši." poděkoval Nikola a Helen se jen usmála a přikývla na znamení souhlasu. Nikola vytáhl ze své kapsy balíček a podal to jednomu z posádky letadla.

"Vaše zasloužená odměna." řekl Nikola a když si s oběma muži potřásl rukou, odešel s Helen na druhou stranu za porost, kde čekalo to samé auto, jako to, které je sem dovezlo. Oba dva beze slova nasedli a vydali se ke Svatyni.

"Moc děkuji za krásný dárek. Na tento den jen tak nezapomenu." řekla Helen a po chvilce přemlouvání políbila Nikolu na tvář. Ten si to nenechal líbit.

"Jen tvář?" ptal se sám sebe.

"Ne." odpověděl si a v mžiku přiblížil své rty k jejím. Políbil ji.

Bál se, že se Helen bude rozčilovat nebo mu věnuje facku. Ale nestalo se.

Helen jen ztěžka polkla a oplatila Nikolovi jemný polibek.

Oba dva se pomalu začali utápět ve stále více vášnivějších polibcích.

"To byly ty nejkrásnější narozeniny, které jsem prožila." procedila přes zuby mezi polibky, které si stále vyměňovali s Nikolou.

"Jsem šťastný i za tebe." odpověděl Nikola a nenechal se už ničím vyrušovat.

Plně si užíval tuto chvíli.

 **The End**


End file.
